A Little too Late
by xxYaoiLoverIncognitoxx
Summary: Naruto has been having a really good day until that little nerd Sasuke showed up. Now he has to apologize but will he be able to? Character death. You have been warned.


A Little too Late AU Universe

* * *

Me- This is a little fic about why you shouldn't hide your feelings.

Yukoi- Recently, xx has been felling depressed about someone who is oblivious to her feelings even when she drops "not so subtle" hints and is having a hard time coping with it.

Sasuke- Don't worry she hasn't done any self harm, so don't pity her.

Naruto- Just realize that this could happen to your homosexual loved ones or even you.

A little too Late ~Story Start~

* * *

Naruto walked to Sasuke's house feeling really ashamed about what did earlier. He made up with Iruka-sensei for over board pranks recently, got a B on his math test and even hung out with his best friend, Sakura. It wasn't any of that though; it happened earlier when he was hanging out with Sakura. That little nerdy boy that everyone dislikes that went by the name of Sasuke interrupted their peaceful chatting and like always he blew everything out of proportion. He screamed at Sasuke calling him names and even calling him an annoying bastard. Sasuke ran away from him teary-eyed and hurt. Naruto had been good friends with Sasuke and didn't mean to scream at him but he just didn't want his one perfect day to be ruined.

So there Naruto was, walking to Sasuke's house with a bouquet of Jasmines in hand and an apologetic smile on his face. He hoped he could make it even better by telling Sasuke that he loves him; he thought about just letting it go but just couldn't. When he reached Sasuke's house, he lightly knocked on the door but no one answered. Naruto twisted the door knob and to his surprise the door was unlocked. He over looked that and stepped inside looking for Sasuke. He walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the table that was surprisingly addressed to him. He started to read the seemly letter. The letter said:

_Dear my one and only Naruto Uzumaki,_

_ If you love someone should you let them go? Them being your whole heart and soul. Today I tried to tell you I am in love with you but you just screamed at me and called me annoying. Well, it makes no sense to love them if you know you can't have them nor do they want you. But I just had to love you, Naruto. It's like a drug to love you; I just can't stop myself. So I will love you with everything I have. All you had to do is love me back or at least let me off easily. Please just except my love, Naruto. I know I don't deserve it but please give me your love. Hold me close with your strong arms and love me. Make me yours; emotionally and physically. All you had to do is love me, but I guess you didn't want to. So I won't be a burden to you anyone, and please don't feel like it's your fault because it's not. It's all mine. See you in heaven I guess._

_Eternally yours,_

_Sasuke Uchiha 3_

Naruto frantically searched Sasuke's house until he came to Sasuke's room. Naruto slowly pushed Sasuke's door open and fell onto his knees in tears. There Sasuke was, a belt around his neck which was tied to the iron bar holding up the curtains. Pinned to his shirt was the rose Naruto gave him on Valentine's Day. Naruto quickly stood up and rushed over to Sasuke untying him. Naruto sat on the floor with Sasuke's lifeless form in his arms, crying and screaming bloody murder wishing that he would have just told Sasuke he loved him. Guess Naruto was a little too late.

* * *

_**So should you let someone go if you love them? I don't think so; you should tell them before it's too late.**_

_**~Story End~**_

* * *

_**Me – Remember don't hide things especially feelings-**_

_**Yukoi- because they may just save a person's life.**_

_**Naruto- Well, we hope you all understood the concept of this story; life isn't just like the perfect, happy fanfic.**_

_**Sasuke- It also consists of hurt and hell. Also confusing feelings.**_

_**Me- So review and tell us what you think. Or even possibly if this has happened to some of your loved ones, let me know. Don't worry I'm not going to pity you. Well until next time , Ja Ne.**_


End file.
